City lights
by foreverfaithfulMaxi
Summary: Trish is finally moving on with her life but when she wakes up one night in Vegas with a ring on her finger and a husband in her bed can Trish get her life back on track? Will she still have her boyfriend waiting for her at home? Better than it sounds.


_**City lights.**_

* * *

"Eric, I need to talk to you." She rushed to the Canadian. "Please, it's important."

He sighed and looked away. He didn't want to speak to her. She had betrayed him, really betrayed him and he wasn't going to stand by her anymore.

"This isn't about me, this is about you. Please Eric, you're going to be in a lot of trouble if you don't listen," she placed her hand on his arm but he shrugged her off.

"No, I have nothing to say to you. I don't want to ever see you again. Just leave, I don't even know why you bothered coming here. TNA was fine without you." He said in reply and turned his back on her.

She looked down at the ground, partly understanding his hostile treatment towards her and partly not knowing why he was acting so horribly to her.

"I-I know that I..." she began and looked up to face him once again but was met by his back still turned.

"I know that I've made mistakes."

He laughed and rolled his eyes, then turned around so he would meet her gaze this time.

"Mistakes? Mistakes?" he raised his voice and a flash of anger surfaced his features. "And is this," he pulled her left hand up closer to his face. "Is this just a mistake? Because to me it wasn't a mistake. You knew what you were doing and it wasn't acceptable."

He dropped her hand, the wedding ring on her finger gleaming as it caught the light. She was close to tears but was determined to show no signs that he was upsetting her. His cold eyes were enough to burst her into tears. Where was the loving warmth she had once known? Where was the despair to be with her, to protect her in her lonely life? Where was _he_?

"That's it." He said, looking her deep in the eyes and seeing the heartbreak in her brown pupils.

"We are over. For good." He shouted in her face then clenched his fists and turned away. He took a few steps and then stopped. He didn't turn around, he simply spoke.

"I want you to know, Trish Stratus. That I will never look at you the same again. I want you to know that I will never speak to you the same again and I want you to know that I will NEVER love you the same ever again."

He carried on walking, not even bothering to take a look back at the crushed knockout. She stood there with tears trickling down her cheeks. Why was he being this unreasonable? She knew what she had done was wrong but she didn't understand why he had to be like this.

She collapsed to the floor and hugged her knees. She cried out in despair, wishing that someone would find her. Wishing that someone would care for her. She needed someone but she knew who she wanted. All she wanted was Eric, all she needed was him. She didn't want her husband, she didn't need her husband. As far as she was concerned he was a drunken mistake, the biggest mistake of her life.

In that moment she felt pathetic, a feeling she had promised herself she would never know again. She felt worthless and unloved, like nobody needed her or even cared if she was dead.

"Hey honey." A voice called loud and obnoxiously behind her. "Hubby's being looking everywhere for you." A half smirk spread across her husband's face.

She knew the nightmare was just beginning. A nightmare she would never be able to wake from.

TNA- Total-Nightmare-Always.

* * *

Hey everyone. Right so I have quite a few stories in the process but this idea just came to me

and I thought it was kind of interesting. It's a bit weird and complicated but bare with

me. All will be explained shortly :D

_**Author's notes/summary**_: Right first of this entire story is set in TNA. Trish is the main character and a lot of things will be explained about her as it goes along. Her character will start off quite mysterious with not much explanation of why she is the way she is, but as the story develops so will her character. She is not like any other version of Trish Stratus that has been seen in WWE she is a changed person (yet with some similar qualities as her character in WWE). The story so far is that it is set in 2010 and Trish has just joined TNA wrestling. She is ready to start again in the wrestling world, but one night she makes the biggest mistake of her life and accidently gets married in Vegas to a terrible man. A wrestler on the TNA roster, even though he isn't officially signed yet. She had just started dating Eric Young but he found out about the marriage and wasn't happy. He thought she had deliberately married this other guy. Can there relationship survive? Or will Trish find actually grow to love her new husband? One thing's for sure, either way it won't be an easy ride.


End file.
